Like Old Times
by SuperWoman0124
Summary: Dean and Sam are married to Lisa and Noel OC ; they go on a road trip. When Dean drunkenly puts the moves on Sam, what will Sam do?
1. Intro & Day 1

Hey, SuperWoman0124 here with another Sam and Dean Slash story!  
This is my longest one and the one I'm the most proud of so far.  
The Chapters kinda go by days they're on the road trip, so sorry if some are longer than others!

OH! Not gonna post any spoilers, but I wrote this_ before _I watched Supernatural season 7, (And in the later chapters, you'll see what I mean.) so for all you hardcore fans like me, I apoligize!

* * *

The married life was good for Dean. He enjoyed it. Being at home, crackin' a beer and putting your feet up. Sure, he missed the action of hunting. But he missed Sammy more.

Sam didn't feel the same way about marriage that Dean did. When he married Noel, their relationship was awesome for 6 months tops. Now, he feels trapped. Hiding himself from the world between these four thin walls. Pleasant-ville ain't so pleasant for Sam Winchester. He still did research, but most of all, he missed his older brother.

"Hey, Lisa!" bellowed Dean, careful not to pull his eyes off of the baseball game on TV.

"Yeah, Dean." Lisa called from the top of the stairs, holding a laundry basket on her hip.

"If you come down so we can talk, I'll fold laundry." Lisa heard the grin in her husband's voice and started to go downstairs. She got to the end of the stairs and sat on the sofa next to Dean's armchair, setting the laundry in front of him.

"It's April 27th, Lisa. Sammy's birthday is in less than a week." Dean said sullenly and picked up a pair of Bens boxers and folded them, tossing them aside.

"I know." she smiled and placed her hand on Dean's shoulder.

"So I was thinkin' I'm gonna go kidnap Sam and go on a road trip to visit Lawrence."

"How long?"

"I'm thinkin' a week." Dean sighed "I'll leave tomorrow."

"Sounds good." Lisa smiled, grabbing one of Dean's shirts out of the basket and folding it. "Want me to call Noel?"

"Nah," Dean said, folding a shirt. "I have a plan."

After dinner, Lisa and Ben went upstairs to do Ben's homework. Dean saw this as an opportune time to tell Sam's wife about his plan. Dean pulled his phone out and scrolled through his contacts, finally finding 'Noel."

"Hey, brother-in-law! Long time, no talk! How's Lisa?" Noel spoke eccentricity, all in one breath.

"Sam around?" Dean was never a small talker, so he got right to the point.

"No, he's out. Again. Joe's Bar or something. I dunno."

"Good. I wanna talk to you. How crazy would you be about me stealin' my brother?"

"Dean, this isn't a hunt thing, is it? You know he comes home all crazy when it's about that stuff."

"Nah. Goin' to visit Mom out in Lawrence for Sam's birthday for a week."

"Well, I did have plans to meet at the bar for his birthday, but he misses you, Dean. I'm sure he'll be excited."

"Don't tell him, Noel. I want it to be a surprise."

"Sure! So when you comin'?"

"Tomorrow?" San Francisco was only about a six hour drive from L.A.

"All right, I'll pack his stuff. See ya, Dean!"

"Noel?"

"Yeah, Hun?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, sweetie. I'm really happy you're planning this."

•DAY 1/April 28th•

Dean packed his stuff early in the a.m., kissed Lisa and Ben goodbye, reminded them to keep the salt lines straight and headed out in his first wife, the '67 Chevy Impala.

"Good to see ya, baby." he curled the car cover off of the sleek black paint and rubbed the hood, remembering the countless hours he and Sam called this leather interior home. He climbed in the driver's side and roared the engine to life. It still purred like a kitten. It had been a whole year since he'd seen Sam, and he couldn't have been more excited.

He headed out of the garage, honking his horn and waving final goodbyes. He blasted AC/DC and started to think about his life. Dean wasn't all about deep thought, but some things required pondering.

Lisa was cheating on him with the next door neighbor, and he had to get away. Seemed like this was a perfect chance for both of them to make a decision. Lisa knew he knew. They never talked about it, but they knew their 'happy marriage' was coming to an end. Dean was tired of pretending not to know, pretending to be happy. He loved Ben, and cared deeply for Lisa. But his life had been full of pain and torment. Would he go back to pretending?

Sam rolled over, latching his arms around his wife.

"Mmm." Noel moaned. "When did you come to bed?" she said through a yawn.

"About 20 minutes ago."

Noel sat up in bed, opening her sleepy eyes enough to see '6:32 a.m.' violently shining on the alarm clock. Noel got out of bed, and began her morning routine. She walked downstairs and started the coffee. She didn't work today, but her 6 month pregnant belly told her to get started. She already called Sam's job and told them he would be using his vacation. His bags were packed and hidden in the closet. Sam lay in bed, curled up with Noel's pillow, drooling, as usual.

About noon, there was a knock at the front door. Noel, dressed to kill, answered, bouncing on her toes.

"You're here!" she spoke loudly, opening the door.

She latched her arms around her brother-in-laws neck, careful not to put too much pressure on her tummy.

"Hey, sis. Where's Sam?"

"Oh, he's upstairs," she rolled her eyes and put her hand next to her mouth. "still sleeping." she whispered.

Dean put his bags down in the main hall and began his journey up the long set of stairs. He found the bedroom, and opened the door was spread across the bed, arms open and legs wide.

Dean walked to the side of the bed and flicked Sam hard on the nose.

"Wake up_, bitch_!" Dean commanded, chuckling when Sam's eyes shot open.

"Dean?" he rubbed his left eye. "Am I- am I dreaming? Are you really here?" Sam smiled.

"No, man. You're crazy. Com'on, Yeah, I'm really here."

Sam shot out of bed and launched himself at his brother, holding him close to his chest, hugging him tightly.

Dean felt his brother's muscular abs pressed against him, along with his little brother's obvious morning wood.

"Dude." Dean looked down and saw the 9 inch dick jutting into his. Sam's boxers tightening as Sam realized what was going on. Sam backed up and sat on the bed cross legged, covering himself with a pillow, making the situation awkward.

"How long you here, man?" Sam choked out, coughing into his closed fist.

"Were takin' off, dude. Already cleared it with the ball and chains."

Sam's eyes went wide with excitement. "Where? Dean, is it a hunt?"

"No, bitch. It's a party. Road trip, really. We're going to Lawrence to visit mom and to celebrate your 28th birthday, Moosey. Bobby'll meet us out there."

"Bobby... I haven't talked to him in-"

"_Ages_, I know." Dean completed Sam's sentence, also being true for him.

"Dean, uh, I'm really glad you're here and all, but... Uh... Can you go downstairs so I can put some pants on?"

Dean smirked wickedly. "Yeah, Sammy, I can do that" he walked towards the door, looking back. "Happy early birthday, kiddo."

Sam and Dean packed Sam's bags packed in the backseat of the impala, getting ready to head out.

"Happy birthday, baby!" Noel kissed Sam simply on the cheek. "Call me when you get there."

"Okay, Noel. Love ya." Sam said sullenly, climbing into the passenger seat of the impala.

"Just like old times, big brother."

"Yeah, Sammy. Just like old times."

Dean drove for two hours straight, but they only got 20 minutes out of Cali before Sam was passed out, head rested on the window.

"Sammy." Dean shook Sam's shoulder lightly. "Let's stop for breakfast. We can catch up."

"Mhm." Sam groaned in approval, snuggling back up to the window.

They pulled up to Dee's Diner in god knows where Nevada.

Dean got in the bench seat and Sam slumped in, sighing when he sat. Dean winked at the waitress when she asked for drink orders.

"Bacon cheeseburger and a chef salad? You people aren't breakfast people, are ya?" the pretty waitress asked, curling her pen back into her hair.

"No, mam." Dean smiled. Sam shrugged, as Darla the waitress walked away.

"Alright, Sammy, you've been all moody and no fun since we've left. What's up?"

"Nothin' man." Sam shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Com'on, Sam. I know when somethin's bothering you."

Sam groaned and looked his brother deeply in his eyes. He could get lost in Dean's eyes. So bright and full of hope. It had been a long time since Sam felt comfortable enough with someone to tell his secrets. Him and Dean hadn't talked in a while, but it was his brother; more, even. Dean was also the best friend he ever had.

"I just found out the baby isn't mine." Sam whispered across the table.

Dean's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe bubbly Noel was cheating, too.

"Wow," Dean smiled. "I guess we both needed this then. Lisa's cheatin' too."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you don't gotta make shit up to make me feel better."

"I wouldn't make this up. Her and the neighbor, Tim. They been hookin' up behind my back."

Sam's eyes went wide, knowing now his brother was telling the truth.

"How long have you known?"

Dean rubbed his hand through his cropped hair, and gave a yawn.

"Since we were married... I dunno, Sam. Awhile." Dean looked down at his curled fingers under the table, Sorry to hear that both their relationships failed.

"And you stayed?"

"Where would I have gone, Sammy?"

"Uhh, you know my house is like, 6 hours away right?"

"Yeah but when I found out, you and Noel had just gotten married. I didn't want to move in on your newlywed vibe."

Darla came back with their food, and Dean offered a kind smile, through teary eyes. As soon as Darla walked away, Sam leaned over the table.

"Dude, we didn't have a 'newlywed phase'. I mean we were happy, yeah. But there was somethin' off after we got married. Dean, you shoulda came. I would have loved to see you."

"Thanks, man." Dean said, taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "So does Noel know you know?"

"Well we sat down and talked about it last week. She felt she should prepare me because the guy she's cheatin' on me is African American."

Dean looked at Sam and gave a sorrowful look.

"That sucks, man... I feel slightly better about my situation. Lisa isn't knocked up or nothin'" Dean chuckled through globs of meat rolling around in his mouth.

They continued with small talk, not wanting to wait to get on the road. They finished their meals, thanked and tipped their waitress and got back on the road, crawling back into the impala.

It was about 2 o'clock before the Winchester's spoke again.

Sam reached up and turned AC/DC's 'shoot to thrill' down and looked cautiously at his brother.

"Have you and Lisa talked about it?"

Dean was startled by the random question.

"No. Why you askin'?"

"She wasn't gonna tell me. She said that we were in a-" Sam held up his pointer and middle finger, making air quotes. "Loveless relationship" he lowered his hands. "She told me it was like I was cheating on her. Like it seemed I was in love with someone else."

"Why would she think that?"

"Dunno, Dean. I-I miss hunting. I didn't think I would. She hates that I miss it. I can't help it. I miss the car, I miss the monsters... Hell, I miss your music."

"Don't go all chick flick on me now, Sam."

"I miss..." Sam let out a humble sigh, knowing he was going to get made fun of. "you... Dean."

"Awww," Dean took his right hand off the steering wheel and gave Sam a quick noogie. "I miss you too, ya girl." Dean chuckled.

"I'm serious, Dean."

Dean looked at his surroundings and went back to talking about Noel.

"Alright, alright. So do you love her?"

Sam sighed and fisted his hand through his hair.

"No, dude. I don't think so... I mean, I know I did at one point. But now..." Sam shrugged. "Is it alright not to know?"

Dean peeked a glance at his brother who had his arms crossed at his chest, hugging himself tightly.

"I think so, Sammy. I mean, I care for Lisa. But now that I know she cheated, I dunno about her."

Dean put his arm over the back seat and motioned Sam to come closer. Sam snuggled in tightly next to Dean, and Dean kissed the top of his head.

Dean chuckled. "Maybe Noel can come live with Lisa, and I could live with you." Dean said in a joking tone.

"That isn't a bad idea." Sam smiled and let out a light laughter before he kneaded into Dean's shoulder and passed out.

Dean was left alone with his thoughts. He loved the fact that as soon as Sam got into a car, he couldn't help but fall asleep. His gaze fell to Sam's hair, the smell was intoxicating.

_'He always did smell like a chick_.' Dean thought.

Would it be possible to live with Sammy? It would be nice. Dean thought to the millions of hotel rooms Sammy and him had shared together. Hell, even a few beds when that was all that was available. He loved Sammy's company, and he missed it. Missed this. Missed being able to talk to someone about anything that popped into Dean's head without censoring or worrying about judgment. Sam loved him.

And that was all that mattered.


	2. Day 2 & Day 3

•DAY 2/April 29th•

They reached Utah without a hitch. Eating gas station food and chit chatting about old times.

"Dude, do you remember that scarecrow?" Sam asked, chuckling.

Dean looked up and almost choked on his nachos.

"That dude was fugly." Dean let out a shiver, thinking about how close to death he really did come.

The moment went serious and they sat in silence, eating and both stuck in thought.

"Did I ever really tell you what happened that year after I was in hell?"

"Sammy, don't-"

"No, Dean." Sam interrupted "I think I should tell you. I-uhh I had a boyfriend."

Dean's full mouth dropped, eyes widening at Sam's truthfulness.

"It was only for a couple of months. I was... A mess, Dean. I was SO drunk..."

"Sammy..." Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You don't think I know that?"

"What?" Sam stopped chewing and looked Dean in the eyes.

"The Campbell's. Couldn't help but ask. They told me." Dean smiled. "Don't worry about it, man. Everyone's done it."

"No, Dean. You didn't."

Dean walked to the trash can and threw his trash away. He stopped in front of Sam and shot him a wicked smirk.

"Says who?" Dean climbed back into the impala, not waiting for Sam before he started it up.

Every time Sam brought up what he meant, Dean told him he would tell him later.

The states began to fly by, and Dean knew they were almost to Kansas.

•DAY 3/April 27th•

Dean loved that he could watch the sun come up in his baby again. There was nothing like a sunrise behind the wheel of a car. He woke his brother by shoving his shoulder, knocking his head into the window.

Dean chuckled while Sam rubbed his head.

"About another half an hour, kiddo."

"What time is it?" Sam said through a yawn.

"About 6:30. I have reservations for The Walker hotel. Do you wanna go there, or find a bar?"

"Hotel." whispered Sam, before going back to sleep.

They arrived at The Walker, and Dean woke Sam again.

"I'm gonna check in."

Sam nodded and said "k."

Dean was back ten minutes later with a smirk on his face, seeing his brother's squished cheek against the passenger window.

"Want me to carry you, ya big baby?" Dean said, chuckling. "By the way, we have a problem. I specifically asked for two queens, but apparently the numb-skulls scheduled it wrong and they gave us one king. No other rooms available either."

"Don't care."

"And I'm the one that stayed up for a day and a half drivin' here. Coulda swore it was you." Dean chuckled.

Sam crawled out of the car and followed Dean to the door, arms slumped over Dean.

They opened the door and it was probably the best hotel they'd ever stayed in, apart from Elysian Fields, in which a dozen gods tried to kill them. They were thinking this was going to be a better experience.

Sam flopped on the bed, face first as Dean salted the windows and doors. The April chill was gone, but Sam still attempted to slip himself under the covers.

"You at least gonna take your boots off, kid?' 'Memeber that's my bed, too."

Sam sat up; eyes still closed and tried to pull a boot off without untying it.

"Lemme." Dean commanded, walking over to Sam and untying the boot.

"You don't have to, Dean." he said even though he lay back down anyway.

"I miss doing this kinda stuff, Sammy." he pulled off the first boot. "Don't matter how old ya get, you're still my little bro." he untied the second boot and pulled it off with a quick yank.

Dean pulled off his own boots and tucked himself in beside Sam, appreciating his warmth. It was always awkward sleeping beside Sam because he was so goddamn tall. They both passed out, and slept the day away, not waking until the sun went down.

"Dude," Sam shook Dean, "it's 8 o'clock."

Dean rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Let's go find a bar."

Sam agreed and they headed out.

They found a small time bar about three streets down called Lincoln's. It had a dusty saloon vibe with wooden architecture. It had it's patrons, but it was loud enough to were the brothers could talk normally and not be over heard.

"Two beers and four shots of whatever whiskey is cheapest."

Dean ordered the waitress, offering a wink and a kind smile.

They got their drinks and sat in one of the corner booths, laughing at the way Dean's hair were flattened on the right side from sleeping.

"You look like such a dork, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah." he laughed, almost giggling, spiking his hair back up.

"So," Sam started, while the mood was still good. "Can you tell me about it now?"

"About what Sam?" Dean knew what Sam was talking about, but jerked his chain anyway. Unsure of how his brother would feel about him keeping this secret from him.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Alright, alright." Dean put his hand up as a peace offering. "We were... freshman, I think. First time, I swear. Hell, I just found out what bisexual meant. You were still in middle school. I forget what state it was even in. But do you remember that one time that dad disappeared for like 2 months and we found out later he was hunting his first djinn?"

"Yeah?"

"That's around that time... I've never told anyone this, Sammy. Not that I'm ashamed..."

Sam nodded and could see the blush on Dean's face.

"Did I know him? What was his name?"

Dean took his two shots in a row, making a sour face both times he slammed the shot glass on the table. Then he took a long pull from his beer, and Sam did the same. Sam held up four fingers at the waitress and she nodded back at him.

"Jimmy. And I made goddamn sure you two never met. Kid was a perv and I didn't want him rubbin' off on ya."

"Oh, and you were any better?"

"Shut up, Sammy." Dean said with a light chuckle and a grin a mile wide. He wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell Sam about what happened, but he wouldn't lie either.

"So, did you guys-ya know..."

"Do it?" Dean answered with a smirk, loving the blush on Sam's face when he finished his sentence. "Nah, almost though. I was into it, he wasn't."

"Sounds familiar." Sam said quietly, almost as if he didn't want Dean to hear.

"What about you? Who was he?"

"Ah, just some guy I met at a bar. We dated, fooled around, not much else."

"Why, Sam?"

"Well, I mean... I dunno. I've always been attracted to... Uh."

"I get it Sam." the waitress returned with four more shots.

Dean almost ripped one of the shot glasses out of the waitress's hand as she set the other three on the table. He shot it back quickly and nodded at Sam.

"Not to change the subject, but we don't do this often enough."

"What, drink?"

"No, drink _together_." Dean smiled at Sam as they finished the last remaining shots, making a toast to cheating wives and road trips home.

When there were sixteen empty shot glasses on the table and 8 empty beer bottles, the boys decided to call it quits. It was midnight, but hell, they were drunk. Dean had his arm around Sam, who was holding his liquor much better than his older half.

"Sammy," Dean slurred. "I miss this. I weewy do. I miss you, I miss hotel rooms... I just-" Dean hiccupped, and Sam set him down in the passenger seat, and took the position as driver.

"Wow, Dean. I don't think I've ever seen you this drunk. Your tolerance has gone WAY down."

They made it back to the hotel room in one piece, and Sam half carried Dean and slouched him on the bed. Sam began to take Dean's boots off.

"Don't, Sam. I'm supposed to take care of you, remember?" the cool April air removed the slur of Dean's drunkenness.

"It's my turn." Sam said happily, removing the second boot.

He peeled off Dean's jacket and shirt, throwing them on his suitcase. Dean laid back and Sam could hear the subtle sound of Dean snoring. He began to unbutton Dean's jeans and was surprised by the hardening erection growing in his brother's pants. Sam had to stop himself from fondling his older brother, out of curiosity. The denim began to stretch as Sam became fixated, pulling at the zipper fly.

He peeled away the fabric, and Dean's rock hard cock bounced off of his stomach.

"Sam, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to stick my dick in your face."

Dean was staring at Sam who was staring at Dean's crotch. He was awake the whole time.

"Uh, no, dude. It's alright." Sam backed off, leaving Dean's jeans on and walked towards the bathroom, turning on the shower. He turned to the shower and readjusted his own growing cock, beginning to huff when he realized what a long night this would be.

Sam didn't close the bathroom door the whole way, hoping Dean would be passed out again. He shucked his clothing into a small pile on the floor and climbed into the much needed shower. He blasted cold water, trying to get his troublesome erection to go away. Nothing worked. He even tried putting it directly in water. He guessed he was just used to it. He turned the shower back to normal temperature, began to wash himself and figured he'd have to _make_ it go away.

He tried to think of sexy things. Bikini models, porn stars, anything he could think of. He wrapped his fingers diligently around the base of his cock and rubbed himself smoothly. But his mind kept whispering '_Dean_' and Sam would go into a mini-orgasm. Sam shook it off and went back to the swimsuit model. '_Dean_' his thought forced through.

"What the hell, it's not like he'll ever know." Sam whispered, finally giving into temptation.

He stroked himself base to head while thinking of Dean. Straddling Dean and shoving his cock into his wanting ass. Sam imagined riding his older brother until Dean screamed for more. For curiosity's sake, Sam began to rub his perineum in tiny circles, feeling the heat of his tight hole on his fingers. Sam began to imagine Dean licking and prodding his hole with his tongue and fingers. Sam slipped his first finger in to the first knuckle and it was like fireworks went off.

The orgasm Sam had couldn't be explained. He gasped for deep breaths, working his dick through his orgasm. He almost collapsed in the shower. He removed his finger, cleaned himself off, and got out of the shower.

He dried himself off with a scratchy hotel towel, and looked at himself in the medicine cabinet mirror, still gasping for air from the orgasm.

_'Am I in love with Dean?" he thought. "It... It finally makes sense. Why Noel thought I was in love with someone else, why I picked a guy up at a bar... Everything. Everything makes sense.'_ he smiled, happy to know he figured out what demons he'd been fighting blindly.

"Now what?" Sam said quietly, turning from himself in the mirror.

Sam returned to the dark room and found Dean sleeping and naked, spread eagle on the bed.

'_Great,_' Sam thought. '_I'm hard again. I'm too tired for another shower._' Sam readjusted himself and put on a thin pair of boxer briefs, knowing he had to control himself in bed with Dean.

He walked to the bed and couldn't help but notice Dean's hard cock jutting in the air.

"Mmm," Dean moaned in his sleep, rolling over onto his side. "Yeah, Sammy."

Sam's eyes went wide with amazement. _'Could Dean... Love me, too?' _ Sam thought, eyes fixed on Dean's writhing body.

"Yeah, baby." Dean moaned again, reaching his hand down to his prick, pre-come leaking onto the comforter. Sam froze, unsure of how to proceed. Did he climb in bed and ignore it? Risk ruining this perfect moment; or did he try something with Dean and risk losing his brother if Dean meant something else?

Sam pondered while Dean fondled himself in his sleep, moaning all the while.

Sam decided.

He climbed into bed gently and leaned in close to Dean's face. He could smell the whiskey and sweat off of Dean's body. He could see the sheen layer of sweat rolling off of his toned stomach. He watched Dean jerk his cock between them and worried.

He leaned in close to Dean's face and experimentally kissed his dry lips. Dean stopped moving. His eyes still closed tightly. Sam pulled back to see his brother's reaction. There was none. So Sam laid his head down, defeated.

"Well, don't stop now." Dean chuckled, eyes still closed.

"Dean, I'm-" Beginning to apologize for approaching Dean such a way.

Dean opened his eyes and kissed Sam passionately. Dean pushed his head down and poked Sam's lower lip with his tongue. Dean pulled away and framed Sam's face with his large hands. Dean leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Is this what you wanted?"

He didn't wait for Sam to answer before diving back in at Sam's mouth.

Sam lay there, stunned, and surprisingly alright with making out with his big brother. It wasn't awkward like he thought it would be. These were new feelings he had found for him and he wasn't sure if this was a joke, or the real thing. But Sam couldn't help but notice that Dean was passionate and caring; Kind and gentle.

Dean rubbed his calloused hands down Sam's cheek, feeling the softness of Sammy's sweet face. Unknowingly, Sam pushed at Dean's chest, pushing him away.

"Doesn't it bother you that were brothers?" Sam said, testing to see if this what was Dean really wanted, or if he was just desperate.

"Not a bit, Sam. It makes sense now. I think about you day and night. I know how it feels to care about you. I didn't know what it was, but you've _always been mine_, Sammy." Dean looked into the stars in Sam's eyes. He'd always loved Sam, but it wasn't until now that he knew HOW he loved him. "I'd do anything for you, Sam. And I know you might think it's weird-"

"I don't think it's weird." Sam interrupted "I think I'm glad we finally figured it out." Sam arched his neck up to reach his big brother's full lips, leaving trails of saliva on Dean's mouth.

"Alright, then." Dean backed off and slid his hand under Sam's neck and Sam snuggled his head into Dean's collarbone. "Thank god, the wait is over. I've been dropping hints all night. I would kiss you more, but I'm so drunk that if I were to get on top of you right now, I'm pretty sure I'd blow chunks all over you." Dean whispered, chuckling into Sam's hair.

Sam shrugged, curiosity itching at him like a mosquito bite. "Since when did you know you liked me?"

"Kinda forever, you know?" Dean shrugged "I mean, I knew I felt attraction, but when I saw you in that bed at your house, man. You were so beautiful. So calm. And I really knew then. Not that I just missed you, that I had feelings for you. If I would have known Noel was cheating then, I woulda jumped your bones."

"Ha ha, I probably would have freaked out and punched you in the nose. I woulda thought you were an intruder. Noel doesn't do that crap. Hell, we haven't had sex in 7 months. She blamed it on the pregnancy."

"I think I got ya beat, Sam. It's been 9 months for Lisa and me."

Sam chuckled and looked up at Dean from his chest.

"And we couldn't figure out our wives were cheating, how?"

"Dunno, Sammy. Didn't care really. Don't care now. I got what I really wanted right here." Dean shook his arm, insinuating he meant Sam.

Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs, laughing when Dean hissed.

"Can I-" Dean looked at Sam questioningly "can I be really chick flick for a second here?"

"We weren't before?" Sam looked up to his brother, chuckling.

"Shaddup, Sam. I'm serious."

"Yeah, De. Anything."

"If I call you sweetheart and honey and all that endearing crap, will that freak you out?"

"No, Dean." Sam smiled, "not at all."

Sam and Dean cuddled closer together, legs and arms tangled. You wouldn't be able to tell what was Sam and what was Dean. They fell asleep holding each other. An neither of them had ever had a more peaceful sleep.


	3. Day 4

•DAY 4/April 30th•

Dean woke up first, and pulled his numb arm out from under Sam's neck.

"Holy shit, I didn't dream that. It actually happened." Dean whispered, giddy with realization. He began to touch his lips playfully, tasting Sam on him.

"Wake up, sweetheart." he said to Sam gently before kissing his mouth awake.

Sam joined in, moaning. His eyes shot open and relaxed when he realized it was just Dean. _His_ Dean.

Their lips parted and on habit, Sam began to stretch, reaching his arms to the ceiling.

"Mornin' Dean."

"Hey." Dean stared into his brother's eyes, "what you wanna do today?"

"Shower'd be nice. I didn't get to shower fully last night. I was too worried thinkin' bout chu."

"Sounds like a plan. Then what?"

"Dunno. Wanna visit mom?"

"Sure, Sammy." Dean kissed Sam's forehead, "whatever you want, baby."

Dean walked nakedly to the bathroom as Sam watched his muscled ass from the bed.

He ran the sink, and began to brush his teeth.

Dean started the hot water for Sam while he crawled out of bed and began to brush.

"So, not to go all serious so early in the morning," Dean spoke through the foam in his mouth at Sam "How far are you willing to take this crazy train? We haven't really talked about it..."

"About what?" Sam pulled the shower curtain back and pulled his boxers off. "My shower?"

"No, dummy." Dean spat in the sink, looking back to see Sam unashamedly naked, standing for Dean to idolize. "Us."

"Oh," Sam stepped into the shower "I don't know, Dean. We both _are_ married. They're gonna find out eventually."

Dean gargled water, rinsing his mouth.

"_and they're both cheating_." Dean said matter-of-factly. "So, what do we do?" Dean pulled the shower curtain and admired the water beading off of Sam's body. He hummed.

"Dean, stop staring. It's creepy, and it looks like you wanna have me for dinner. Or you could just get in." Sam mentioned before tugging at his brother's arm to join him.

"Seriously, man. What are we gonna do?"

"I liked your idea earlier about moving the girls in together at your place and us moving into mine."

"So you're telling me you want this to be permanent?"

"Yeah, Dean. Don't you?"

"'Course I do, Sammy. I just wasn't sure if you felt the same. I did most if the talkin' last night."

Sam pulled Dean into a kiss as they stood under the shower head. Dean placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, squeezing gently. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and placed both palms on the cheeks of Dean's ass; giving them a solid grasp.

Dean felt Sam's dick prod at his crotch, feeling the complete hardness of his little brother's prick hitting the shaft of his own attentive cock.

Dean hummed in delight, and leaning farther into the embrace; running the tips of his fingers down the small of Sam's back. Sam shivered and released himself from their lip lock to let out a breathy moan, admiring how well Dean knew his body. Dean knew Sam's lower back was his sweet spot, and now he's glad he knew just that. Sam tucked his face into the crook of Dean's neck, kissing up to his jaw line, and back down again. He paid special attention to Dean's collarbone and breathlessly licked at it.

Dean shuttered and it made him crazy. He wasn't even into it with Sam for 5 minutes and he could have came, untouched right there. Sam began to get dizzy while his brother lightly clawed his back, sharply inhaling the scent of Dean.

"I'm not gonna last long, Sam. And you haven't even touched me yet."

"Don't feel too bad. 'Member, it's been awhile for me, too."

They turned off the water and headed for the bed. Dean stood in front of Sam and held his face in his hands.

Sam blushed and turned away.

"I woulda never thought this woulda happened, Sammy. Not in a million years."

"Are you okay with that?"

"A 'course. I started it, remember?"

"Shut up and kiss me, Dean."

Dean leaned in and lightly kissed Sam, still unused to the sensation of his brother's silky lips against his rough ones. His slid his tongue into Sam's mouth and hummed when Sam returned the favor. Their tongues entwined and Dean rubbed his hand over Sam's tattoo as he lightly pushed Sam onto the bed, landing with a flop. Dean straddled on top of him, kissing up Sam's neck up to his jaw line. Sam hummed and arched his back. Dean rubbed his hands down Sam's sides, reaching around to grasp Sam's ass. He gave a tight squeeze, smirking while Sam writhed beneath him.

"Dean, please. I'm dyin' here." Sam felt the pressure of Dean's cock against his own, making the temptation to orgasm unbearable.

"Tell me how you want it, Sam."

"Slow... I've never... Ya know... Before."

"Me neither. It'll hurt, I'm guessing. I didn't know this would happen, otherwise I woulda brought lube."

"I can take a little pain."

"Alright, Sammy. Here goes."

Dean ducked down and kissed Sam's chest. He rubbed Sam's chest with his warming hand and twirled Sam's nipple between his fingers, continuing to move down his body. Dean completely ignored Sam's throbbing cock, wanting him to save up for later. He licked at Sam's balls and at his perineum.

Dean slicked his pointer finger with saliva so his brother would feel as little pain as possible and found Sam's warm hole. His slipped his finger into Sam until the first knuckle, waiting for Sam to adjust.

"More Dean, I can take it."

"Y-you're sure?" Dean looked up questioningly.

Sam sat up and opened his eyes.

"Yeah. M'sure."

Dean slipped his finger in until his hand hit Sam's ass cheek. Sam's muscles sucking him in welcomeingly.

"Mmm, Dean. I think I'll be alright if you move."

Dean started to curl his finger, pushing and pulling until Sam squirmed.

"Ready for another, Sammy?"

Sam nodded at Dean.

Dean pulled out his finger and slicked up his middle one, gently tugging at his mouth, tasting Sam on his finger.

"You taste good, Sam."

"_Shaddup_, Jerk." Sam said, no anger in his voice, blushing.

He prodded his fingers at Sam's entrance, surprised at Sam's body for being so responsive.

He licked Sam's entrance, nudging Sam's balls with his nose as he licked extra saliva onto Sam's wanting muscles.

He introduced his fingers up to the second knuckle, sliding in inch by inch, waiting to hear Sam's response.

He had both fingers all the way inside before Sam made even a sound.

He pulled them in and out slowly, turning them on every way out. He could feel Sam's muscles stretch and contract.

"_ohmygodDean._" he choked.

"You like it Sam?" Dean said seductively, smirking wildly.

"Oh god, Dean, yeah. I love it."

Without asking Dean, pulled out quickly and smeared his third finger with spit, pushing his fingertips to Sam's hole. He began pulling, pushing, and twisting.

He hit a certain spot in Sam that made him flinch and curl in pleasure.

"Oh god, yeah." Sam exclaimed, clawing at his chest. His rock hard cock twitched, feeling so full with Dean's fingers.

"I'm ready, Dean. I can't take it anymore. You're sucha' freakin' tease."

"Can't help it, little brother. You're gorgeous."

Sam shuttered at the sound of Dean calling him little brother. He thought it would be weird, but in all actuality, it made him harder.

Dean stood up and began to slick his palm with saliva, and rubbed the pre-come down his shaft.

"No, Dean," Sam stopped Dean from stroking his cock, and looked up into Dean's eyes. "My turn to tease."

Sam sat up and wrapped his lips around Dean's cock, quickly taking Dean all the way down his throat. Dean could feel his brother's tongue, and he knew immediately this was his favorite thing about the newly established relationship with Sammy. Sam's mouth sent Dean straight to heaven. Sam gathered all of his saliva and striped his brother's dick with it. Sam sucked on Dean for what felt like a million years. Dean swam in pure ecstasy and before he could open his eyes, his little brother was laid back and spreading his legs wider.

"You sure about this, baby bro?"

Sam pivoted his hips up and tugged a pillow under his butt, angling his hole in line with Dean's stiff cock.

"Positive. Now shut up and fuck me, for Christ's sake."

Dean curiously poked at Sam's hole, pushing his hips forward and rocking his dick between Sam's ass cheeks, giving Sam a pleasurable sensation. He worked his head into Sam's hole, rocking his hips in a circular motion.

"Damn, baby bro. You're so tight, I can't believe it." Dean pushed farther as soon as he thought Sam was ready. Sam winced and Dean stopped moving.

"Want me to pull out?"

"No-no. Dean, keep going... Just take my mind off of it til you're all the way in." Sam reached down and began to stroke himself, twisting his hand when he reached the head, focusing on his soft hands wrapped around his cock. Dean inched forward, thinking about how he could take Sam's mind off the pain.

"I'm pretty good at dirty talk, if ya think that'll work."

Dean huffed, leaning over his brother. He licked Sam's earlobe and chuckled when Sam shivered.

"Never tried before." Sam winced, allowing another inch of his brother roughly slide into him.

"Well there's a first time for everything, sweetheart." Dean kissed Sam deeply before twisting and turning his hips, not going any deeper.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you beg me to stop, Sammy. I can't wait to see the way your dick bounces when I'm inside you. I just wanna see that beautiful face whenever you come all over your own chest."

Dean smiled seductively and bit at Sam's earlobe again, stuffing another stiff amount into his baby brother's hole. Sam was so distracted by everything; he hardly noticed the agony he was in. He opened his eyes to see his sweet brother, making love to him.

"You okay, Sam?"

"I love you, Dean." Sam said seriously.

Dean smiled cautiously, and grinned when his brother reached up to stroke the side of his face.

"I love you too, Sammy."

Sam grasped for Dean's backside and pulled Dean all the way inside of him. Dean gave out an eccentric moan, never experiencing anything like this before. He felt intertwined and so amazing. This was better than Sam's mouth.

Dean bottomed out, feeling the pressure of Sam's clasping muscles, knowing Sam's sweet spot was micro-inches away, but not wanting to move for fear that he would hurt Sammy.

"It's okay, Dean. Doesn't hurt so much anymore."

Sam began stroking his dick at a slower pace this time, wanting to experience whole-heartedly what him and his brother were about to do. He was glad Dean was so willing to take the reins, and he was always attracted to Dean for that.

"Move, Dean. Didn't you promise to fuck me til I screamed?"

That was Dean's cue. He pumped his hips, unsure of how fast to pull out. When he saw no pain on Sam's face, he pushed himself back in. Sam could feel every inch of Dean and he only wanted more. He needed more.

Dean jerked his hips into the pressure of Sam's warm and moistened hole. Already feeling his close orgasm in his balls. Sam was so close to the edge. Being so full of his brother was better than anything. He felt Dean's balls slap against his cheeks, and he began jacking his dick with the rhythm of Dean pumping into him.

"Want me to go faster, Sam?"

"God, yeah, babe." Sam fondeled his balls and when Dean pushed into him he felt Dean's pubic hair lightly touching his fingers.

Dean heard 'babe' and he swore he grew another inch in length. He pumped himself into his brother's tight heat, and watched Sam squirm underneath him, muttering Dean's name in low whispers while he came onto his own chest.

Dean soon followed by filling his brother with his own come, collapsing under the pressure of a long overdue orgasm.

"Sam," Dean huffed into Sam's shoulder. "That was literally the best sex I've ever had."

Sam smiled and shook, looking his brother in the eyes before nodding in agreement. Sam struggled for breath while trying to ride the sex high for as long as he could.

"Definitely." Sam puffed. "I think that's been comin' for a while."

They laid in silence for a few moments, both trying to catch their breath and take hold of the world around them.

Dean rolled over onto his side of the bed, propping his head on his arm, elbow causing the bed to bow.

"How long have you been attracted, Sam?" Dean turned his head towards Sam and looked into his glassy, relaxed eyes.

"Dunno, Dean. I guess... kinda forever, too." Sam rolled over to face Dean, kissing Dean on his sweat drenched face.

"And we never put two-and-two together?"

"No, De. We're brothers. It's not supposed to happen this way... It's so... I don't know...taboo?"

"I'm so glad you said that _after_ we had sex." Dean said jokingly, slapping Sam on the chest.

"No, I mean, it's different now. When we were kids, I thought having a crush on my big brother was... weird. Sick, even. So I tucked it away. Tried not to think about it. Not to think about you. Then when you picked me up from Stanford, I dunno. You'd grown so much in the two years we hadn't seen each other... It was like nothin' else existed. Ya' know? I had missed you so much. And I didn't remember until my shower last night that I even felt that way because we were separated so long."

"Yeah, Sammy. I got it." Dean lied back and tucked his hands behind his head, grinning wildly at Sam's confession.

"What about you, Dean?" Sam fluttered his finger across Dean's chest, circling when he came to Dean's nipple.

"I don't think I remember one specific moment when I _haven't_ loved you. I knew I loved you when I saw you in bed, but now that I think back," Dean looked over at Sam, who was giving his full attention. "I think I've always know you were more than my kid brother. You were there for me no matter what. Thick and thin. Didn't matter how much I fucked up."

"Why haven't we had this conversation before...?" Sam stated more than asked, but Dean felt inclined to answer.

"Fear... Sammy. There's not alota things I fear, kid, but rejection from you is one of 'em."

Sam looped his arm over Dean's chest and snuggled next to his pectoral.

"So, what do I call you now?" Sammy giggled, still drunk from the orgasm. "My boyfriend? My brother?"

"I'm both, Sammy. But you might only wanna tell people one."

Dean laughed and kissed the top of Sam's head. Sam curled his fingers around Dean's ribs and fell back to sleep in his boyfriend's arms. Dean stayed awake and just listened to Sam's inhales and exhales, so happy he finally grew enough balls to make a move on his brother.

It was only noon when Sam woke up in bed alone. His stomach was cleaned up, clear of any sex stains. He was scared that having sex with Dean was just a dream.

Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes, noticing he was still naked.

_'Okay, good sign_.' Sam thought to himself.

"You awake yet, baby?!" Dean screamed from the shower. Sam almost pinched himself just to double check.

"Yeah, De." Sam screamed back. Dean shut off the shower and it was silent in the bathroom for about 5 minutes before Dean came out. Clean shaven and in nice, un-stained clothing.

"Get ready, dude. We're goin' to see mom."

They piled into the Impala, fingers immeadilty intertwined as soon as they could. It was a half hour drive from The Walker Hotel to mom's grave. Sam managed to not fall asleep, but he looked on edge. They hadn't been back in Lawrence in years.

"We're here, Sam."

They got out of the car and found Mary's plot. A place for their father right beside it.

"What now, Dean?" Sam laid his head on Dean's shoulder and sighed.

"Dunno. I guess we just talk to her. That's what normal people do, right?"

"Were not exactly normal, Dean."

"Just try it, Sammy."

Sam sighed and moved forward, putting his hand on the top of the headstone.

"Hey, mom. So it's been awhile." Dean put his arm around Sam, comforting him. "I know this sounds weird, but Dean and I are together." Sam laced his fingers around Dean's. "Hope you approve."

Dean looked at Sam and rolled his eyes.

"My turn." Dean stated "hey, Mom. Dean, here. Did you know our baby boy will be 28?" Dean chuckled and got on one knee in front of the gravestone. "I miss you, Mom. And I want you to know I'll take real good care of Sam here. After all, he's all the family I got left. And now that he's more than that, nothing will come between us."

Dean stood back up and slung his arm back around Sam's hip.

"What now?" Sam asked.

"Dunno, Sammy. I really don't know."

They talked to Mary a little about other things, Sam's wife's pregnancy to another man, and Lisa's betrayal with Tim the neighbor, among other things they thought their mom would like to hear. They stood there until the April wind blew the cold in and stared one last time at their mom's headstone.

They walked back to the car, fingers linked and said nothing.

When they got back to the hotel, they sat on the edge of the bed, silent. Until Sam broke that silence.

"I kinda feel better, now."

"Good, Sammy."

Another awkward pause.

"What should we tell Noel and Lisa?" Sam said quickly, noticing the trends in subjects.

"How long have you been thinkin about this?"

"Since last night." Sam bowed his head and put his head in his hands. "I know Noel is cheating and all, but I can't just kick her out." Dean put his arm around Sam's shoulder, listening intently. "How do I tell her, 'Hey, yeah, So, I'm in love with my brother, so you can move in with his cheating wife 6 hours away'?" Sam outstretched his arm and tucked his head into the crook of Dean's neck, resting his head there.

"Well, do you wanna get our own place?" Dean asked like it was a no-brainier, running his hand through Sam's silky hair.

"What?" Sam looked up at his brother with nothing but compassion in his eyes. He knew Dean was serious, and he couldn't tell if he jumped for joy, his brother would think badly of him.

"Yeah, Sam. I mean, why not?" Dean kissed Sam's cheek before continuing. "We love each other, seems right."

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" Sam blurted out, wishing his brain filter had stopped him from saying that.

"I don't. I mean, it's not like we're strangers, dude. I've known ya my whole life. I know you're not the Craigslist killer. That's enough for me."

"Dean-I..." Sam pouted his lips and opened his eyes wide. "Dean, I dunno what to say. Yes. Okay. Well move in together. Get our own place. But that still doesn't answer my question. How do we tell them?"

"We tell them a half truth. We say we're moving in together, but not why. I mean, I wanna tell 'em soon. But I also wanna be able to see Ben and I don't think Lisa'll let me if she finds out I'm bangin' my baby bro."

"Okay..." Sam took a deep breath "okay, we can do this." he leaned over and kissed Dean, putting pressure in Dean's lips. They caressed each other for the rest of the day, talking about their dream home, complete with a computer room with 3 computers for Sam and a man cave with a 72' flat screen for Dean.

Then they talked about getting 3 bedrooms. One for them to share, one for Ben to use when he came to visit, and one for one of them to sleep in when Bobby came to visit. They would tell Bobby eventually, but with all he's been through lately, he'd have a heart attack. Dean thought Bobby would understand, Sam thought it would make his and Bobby's already strained relationship a little more awkward.

They talked about Mary and John and how they would think about their newfound relationship. They both thought they would be proud to finally find someone who they loved no matter what, just like Mary and John.

Sam fell asleep to the sound of Dean's heartbeat, fully clothed, resting on Dean's chest. Dean had time to think again but only one thing came across his mind before he fell into the best sleep he'd had in years.

_' .ever_.' Was the last thought that ran across his mind.


	4. Day 5 Sammy's Birthday

•DAY 5/May 2nd•

This was their last day in Lawrence and the day they got to see Bobby.

"It's gonna be so hard to keep my hands off you, Sam."

"It's just one day, Dean.

"Just as long as you know," Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's hips while Sam attempted to tie his tie. "I'm gonna be horny as hell afterwards."

"I already am." Sam said with a smirk.

They were meeting Bobby at the bar and having a drink.

"You know you're an alcoholic if you meet at a bar at noon."

"Bobby's idea." chuckled Dean.

"Go figure." Sam rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger side of the impala.

"Hey, Sam." Dean said, adjusting into the driver's side and roaring the engine to life.

"Yeah, D?"

"Happy birthday. I love you." Dean pulled out a small crumpled paper bag and handed it to Sam.

"Dean, you didn't have to get me anything."

Sam opened the bag and pulled out a small silver ring with two initials engraved on the inside. 'SW & DW.' small enough for no one to know were there but Sam and Dean.

Dean grabbed Sam's chin and pulled him to his lips, granting him with a deep kiss.

"Wow, Dean. I love it. I love you." Sam slipped the ring on the middle finger of his left hand and loving how the cold silver felt on his hand.

"When did you do this?"

"Last night after you fell asleep. And I picked it up this morning."

"Wow..." Sam grabbed Dean's face and pulled him in for another long kiss. "I can't believe it."

They arrived at the bar and they found Bobby (the only patron) in a booth in the back. The bar was dimly lit, and all Dean could see was the old man's hat.

They walked to Bobby and he got up to offer hugs. He pulled the boys in tightly and then sat back down.

"What's up, Bobby?" Dean said excitedly, sitting across from Bobby and Sam slid in beside him.

"Nothing much, kid. It's kinda lonely without you two knuckleheads. What, No phone calls? No drop bys? Seriously, boys?"

"Sorry, Bobby." Sam sighed. "Married life has kinda got us by the balls."

Dean reached his hand under the table and placed his hand on Sam's upper thigh.

He could feel Sam's hand there and Dean's touch was fascinated by Sam's new ring.

"Yeah, it's been really 'hard' lately." Dean emphasized on the hard purposefully, but for Sam to realize and Bobby not to question.

Sam placed his hand on Dean's thigh, returning the favor, feeling Dean's hard cock pulse through the denim of his blue jeans.

Sam coughed and tried his best to hide his amazement.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." said Bobby, as he handed a brightly wrapped pink present. Sam laughed and looked widely at the gift.

"Shut up and open it. The last present I gave was to my wife, and she loved pink. Deal with it."

Sam rolled his eyes and opened the gift, and discarded the wrapping paper.

"A book!" Sam exclaimed "the book of the Vampyr. Very nice, Bobby. I love it."

Sam stroked the book cover with admiration.

"Glad you like it. Took me two weeks to decide between that and an alarm clock."

"This is... perfect, Bobby. Thank you." Sam rifled through the pages to find that this book wasn't in english. Sam silently chuckled to himself, knowing the reason why Bobby gave him books in other languages was because he was always influencing him to learn them. Sam placed the book between him and Dean and Sam smiled at Dean.

The waitress was an older lady, mid-40 to 50's. She had long brunette hair and a polite smile.

"Can I get y'all food or drink?" she said once she arrived at the table.

"I'll take a whiskey." Bobby said, bowing his head to find his wallet. "Anything you want, boys. My treat."

"Nothing for me, thanks." Dean said while he winked at the pretty waitress.

She flustered and looked to Sam.

"Just water." he held up his hand and dropped it to the table, secretly admiring his brother's gift.

"So how long has it been since we've talked? A year? Two? You guys huntin'?"

"No," Dean replied for both of them. "After we got married, it kinda slowed down for both of us. And don't start, Bobby, WE haven't seen each other in a year."

"You mean to tell me a couple of chicks actually separated you two love birds?"

Sam smiled at Dean.

"Happy you mentioned that. We're movin' in together, Bobby."

"Wow, you two think you can stand each other that long? And what about your wives?"

"Yeah, turns out our wives don't like us too much." Sam said as he laced his fingers between his brother's under the table. "And yeah, I think we'll be alright."

The waitress came back with their drinks, and Sam and Bobby both sipped on them through the silence.

Dean wanted to tell Bobby everything. He had never really kept anything this big and he felt like this was something he needed to know. But that's not what Sam wanted, so Dean kept his mouth shut, sure to tell him soon enough just in case they needed to be out of arm's reach.

They sat and laughed for about another hour, talking about old times. About the many good times, and bad times and how they had struggled through the years. Bobby had to go soon, due to a hunt he had to research for an old friend, surprised he had left the house even this long. It was about 3:00, and Bobby said his goodbyes, hugging the boys tight.

"Keep in touch, ya damn idgits."

"Will do, Bobby" the Winchester's said at the same time.

Sam and Dean sat there for a little while after Bobby paid his check and left.

Dean squeezed Sam's leg.

"You're lucky I love you, Sam. I was about to spill the beans. Anyway, you ready to go, Hun?" glad he could use endearments now that Bobby was gone.

"I don't know if I woulda minded." Sam said as he stood, stretching. "He seemed like he was in a good mood today." Sam waved goodbye to the waitress.

The got into the impala and sat for a couple of minutes, absorbing Bobby's visit.

Dean started the car up but didn't put it in drive. Sam's train of thought was going a mile a minute before bringing up something he didn't want to.

"When do you wanna tell Lisa?" Sam said curiously at Dean, cocking an eyebrow.

"As soon as I get home. What about you?"

"Dunno. Probably the same. What state do we wanna live in?"

"Up to you, Sam. It's your birthday."

"I dunno, Dean. I like California, but I wouldn't mind living here in Kansas again. But what part?"

"Well, wanna try to head back now so we can go look for housing on our way home?"

Sam blinked at his brother, and rubbed Dean's crotch.

"I think we should take care of 'our little problem' before we drive for a day and a half. Don't you?"

"Hell yeah, Sammy."

Dean shifted the impala into drive and Sam placed his hand on Dean's pulsating cock, squeezing and tugging at the denim, getting harder himself at the sensation.

"Sammy, I can't wait to get you back to the hotel. I can't wait to slick up my fingers and shove'em inside you and hear you moan." breathed Dean, gripping tightly on the steering wheel.

They arrived at the hotel and Dean dragged Sam into the room, practically throwing him on the bed. Dean straddled his hips and smirked at Sam. He crushed his mouth into Sam's, sliding his tongue across Sam's bottom lip. Sam let out a pleasant moan and pushed Dean aside.

"Sam, whatareya-"

Sam kissed him and climbed on top of Dean, taking off his jacket in the process.

"I wanna be on top."

"Sure, Sammy. It's your birthday." Dean leaned up and put his lips up to Sam's ear and spoke low enough to give Sam shivers. "How do you want it, Sammy?"

Sam swooned at the fact that Dean still called him 'Sammy' even through sex. Dean began fumbling with Sam's button and his fly, rubbing the bulge in Sam's jeans. He pulled his jeans and boxers down below his balls and wrapped his fingers around the base of Sam's cock, now fully hard and pulsating.

"Nnn, Dean. Feels so good. I wanna ride you, brother. I want you to stretch me out and fuck me."

"Sounds good." Dean grumbled, tracing his fingers under Sam's shirt and feeling the rippled abdomen of his younger brother. Sam stretched his arms up as Dean took his shirt off and moaned in delight. Dean traced his finger from Sam's chest to his belly button, dragged it through Sam's well maintenanced pubes and down the tip of his dick.

Sam stood up quickly, Dean groaning when his brother got up and shed himself of his clothing, then tugged at Dean's jeans and boxers, nearly ripping them off. He pulled off Dean's shirt, admiring the muscle tone of his older brother. Sam seductively crawled to his brother, shoulder blades peeking up at Dean while he watched his brother climb on top of him.

He slid his finger up to Sam's mouth and Sam opened his lips and welcomigly, gathering up saliva to drench Dean's fingers. He reached around Sam and palmed his ass, giving it a gentle slap before sliding his wet fingers up and down Sam's crack.

Sam hummed at the feeling of his brother's touch.

Dean prodded at Sam's tight hole, feeling the warm ring before plunging in. He got half way in before he heard an unpleasant sound escape Sam's mouth.

"Too fast, Sammy?"

"No, S'alright Dean. Just... "Sam looked down to his wanting cock, leaking pre-come from the slit. "I need a distraction."

"Got it, baby." Dean nodded and took his hand off of Sam's hip and wrapped his fingers around his Sammy's length, pumping tightly around the head. He twisted his fingers inside Sam and gave little pressure, watching Sam's delicate face for any sign of pain.

"More, Dean. I can take your whole hand I you keep touching my..." Sam looked into his brother's eyes, in this position, unsure of where the embarrassment came from. He rocked his hips up into Dean's soft touch on his dick only to push back onto Dean's fingers.

"Say it, Sam." Dean pushed his fingers in a little deeper, sure that would coax Sam into being more communicative.

"My _cock_, Dean." Sam's pleasure gates flushed open when Dean smirked uncontrollably. There was nothing more that drove Sam crazier than when Dean smiled an actual smile. No sarcasm, no meaning behind it but happiness.

Dean pushed farther into Sam, his younger brother letting out an amazingly beautiful moan. Sam voice was still like satin, while Dean's was raspy with arousal. Dean's tone changed while they were having sex, Sam noticed. Dean was attentive and gentle, unlike his hard-ass-ness he usually portrayed.

"You ready for me, Sammy?"

"Think so." Sam rocked his hips forward and leveled his ass with Dean's dick.

Dean pulled his fingers out gently, propping himself up on his elbows to watch himself enter Sam.

Sam pushed himself down onto his brother's length, them groaning in unison with temptation and anticipation. Dean could feel the pressure from Sam's muscles around his cock head, making him pulse and shiver. Sam could feel Dean's response and pushed himself down further.

Sam gasped and kept thrusting downward, inching Dean inside as painlessly as possible.

"I just want this part to be over so I can ride your cock."

Sam said with a seductive look, pouting his lips out. Dean shuttered at the use of Sam's new comfort with naughty words.

Blood that Dean didn't know he had rushed to the head of his cock, as Sam rocked his hips to get Dean deeper.

Sam pushed himself downward once more and took all of his brother in, letting out a keen at the feeling. Dean reached out without being asked and started pumping his fist onto Sam's dick, twisting his hand and circling the tip with his fingers.

"De," Sam moaned. "De, it feels so good, baby."

Sam twisted his hips back and forth to give his muscles more room for his brother to move.

"F-uck, Sammy." Dean swore "you're so freggin' tight."

Dean knew there was something special about the prostate, and rubbing that spot was supposed to feel like euphoria. He wanted to so badly find that spot for Sam's sake.

Dean kept jacking at Sammy's length and Dean arched his hips up into Sammy, making himself stretch Sam so wide. Sam arched his back and gasped, and Dean knew he had found it.

_ "ohfuckDeandon'tstop."_ Sam said all in one hitched breath, thrusting into Dean's palm.

Dean made sure he didn't stop. Every time Sam pulled himself off of Dean's cock, Dean made sure to trust up to meet him half way, plunging deeper every time, making Sam squirm on Dean's dick.

Dean pumped Sam's dick until Sam let out two sharp gasp.

"Dean, I'm gonna... Ohmygod. Dean, I'm gonna-"

"Don't worry, Sammy. I know."

Dean gripped tighter onto Sam's dick and made sure to hit that special spot inside on every thrust. It took Dean 3 more thrusts before he was plastered with hot thick streams of Sam's come all over his abdomen.

"God, Sammy. So hot when you come on me."

Sam shuttered his way through his orgasm and rode of Dean's dick, grinding when he was full.

Dean exploded inside of Sam less than a minute later, whispering curse words and Sammy's name.

"Fuck, fu-ck, Sammy. Oh my god!" Dean's body shrank immediately after. He laid down, hitting his head onto the pillow and linked his fingers behind his skull.

"Wow, Sammy." Dean winced when Sam rolled over, losing the warmth that Dean had wrapped around his dick.

Sam pushed back the sweat soaked hair from his eyes and laid his head against Dean's chest, listening to Dean's heart flutter and pound. Dean's jaw dropped.

"I say again... Wow. That was... hot, babe." Dean kissed the top of Sam's mouth.

"Well thanks, Dean. You weren't so bad yerself." Sam sighed and snuggled in, closing his eyes and rubbing his hands across Sam's chest.

"Your heart is beating like a hammer." he whispered before he fell asleep.

Dean laid there, his baby brother in his arms, thinking about the future. He was gonna live with Sammy. No motel rooms, no separate beds, just him, and Sammy.

Dean cracked a smile before dozing off himself.

Dean woke up to 2 numb arms and his limp brother on top of him, still dreaming.

He opened his eyes and looked at the blue numbers of the alarm clock. They showed 7:00 p.m.

"Hey baby." he whispered into Sam's ear. "Time to get up."

He gave Sam a gentle push on the shoulder. Sam rolled over and pouted, saying "don't wanna." before curling into the fetal position and closing his eyes again.

Dean got up anyway and stood at the foot of the bed, peering at Sam, and watching the love of his life smile, even in his sleep.

"So cute, Sammy." he whispered quietly, not to disturb his brother.

Dean started the shower and ran his hand through Sam's dried come on his stomach, laughing when he remembered Sam's beautiful face while he rode his cock.

He got out of the shower and when he walked back into the room, Sam was awake and sitting on the side of the bed with his hands in his hair.

"Wassup, Sammy?" Dean went to his brother and offered a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Sam looked up, and offered a smile at his brother, giving a sigh.

"I just... I'm really happy. I haven't been this happy since I was with you last. I know we had that big fight-"

"No, Sam. Don't you do this. That was 2 years ago. I'm over it, got it? It was a stupid fight between brothers, alright?"

"Yeah." Sam tucked his arms around Dean, hugging at Dean's chest. "Let's go so we can find a house tomorrow."

"Sure, Sammy. Happy birthday, baby bro." Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and sat for a second, allowing his brother to hold him.

They left the hotel room and Sam peered back before closing the door and smiled, remembering this as the place that Dean and him first confessed and made love.

They jumped into Dean's baby and started it up.

They stopped at a gas station to fill up the impala and Sam grabbed one of those free magazines listing local housing for rent or buy.

"Couple of places in Kansas that are for sale. We'd be closer to Bobby, too. Sioux Falls is only about 6 and a half hours from here."

Sam nodded at Dean and Dean smiled.

"You sure you wanna live in Kansas?" Dean smirked at Sam; who had a stone-serious face on.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Why, Sammy? I dunno. Sorta a been there, done that typa' thing?"

"Dean, where haven't we been?"

"Point taken." Dean laughed and stroked his hand through Sam's hair after they climbed back into the car.

Dean leaned onto Sam's shoulder and poked at the magazine. Sam peeked under Dean's finger and saw the red two story house with bay windows and sliding glass doors on either side.

"Good choice, De. It's in…" Sam scanned the paragraph and found the address. "It's in Norton, Kansas. Which is about…" Sam calculated and looked over the mental map of Kansas he had in his head "It's about 5 hours away. Approximately."

"Wow, Mr. Map. I guess having you on the road will come in handy." Dean kissed Sam's cheek and whispered 'geek' into Sam's ear before returning to driving his car.

They started driving towards Norton with the windows down the whole way. Dean sneaked a peek at his brother after about 2 hours of driving. Every couple of minutes Dean would glance over and smile for a minute. Sam never turned his head to look at his brother, or asked Dean what he was staring at. Half an hour after Dean started staring, Sam stared out the window and simply stated.

"This is torture for you isn't it?" Dean could hear the smirk in Sam's voice.

"Yes. It sucks not being able to touch you."

"Good." Sam finally turned to his brother and smiled. "I love teasing you; I think it's my favorite thing about 'us' so far."

They finally arrived at the house at Norton, and parked the Impala across the street. Dean turned the ignition off and turned toward Sam.

"What are ya thinkin', Sammy? You like it?"

"Love it, Dean. Isn't it too much?"

"I've been thinking about that the whole way here. No, it won't be. Not as long as we both get jobs. Or I could get two…"

"No, jerk, you're not getting two jobs."

"Just tryin' to take care of you, Princess."

They went to the front door. No one answered. There were no cars in the drive way, and no one around.

"Wadda we do now?" Sam said, cupping his hands around his eyes and looked into the window of the door.

"Wanna go inside?"

"How? We-"

Dean pulled out his lock pick and shrunk to his knees. He played with the lock while Sam kept watch, looking for neighbors peeking out their windows. Dean finally got it open, with the door opening with a 'pop'.

They went inside and the house was absolutely perfect. Three bedrooms, a bathroom on each floor, and a modern wooden stair case; fully furnished, complete with stove, fridge, washer, dryer, and everything.

"Is it possible to fall in love twice in one week?" Sam said as he held his arms out.

Dean grabbed Sammy up and kissed him deeply.

"If you like it, this is our new home, baby. I will do everything in my power to make this ours." Dean said with a smile.

Dean called the realtor and talked him down in price, negotiating what it would take to move in sometime this week. The realtor explained that it wouldn't be a problem as long as he had cash in hand.

"We're movin' in, this week, Sammy."

"Now to tell our wives." Sam and Dean locked the door behind them, joining hands in the impala when they got there.


	5. Day 6

DAY 6/May 3rd

The drive home wasn't long, even though it was a day and a half long. Sam and Dean kissed when they could, and held hands almost all the way home. Sam's house was first and Sam assumed Noel would be upset. Dean and Sam hadn't talked about what to say, so Sam had lot of time to think about what he was gonna say.

"I think I'm gonna tell Noel about us."

"Uh- Sam are you sure? I-I mean are you sure you're ready to tell your pregnant wife that you're gay? And oh yeah, _you're gay with your brother_?"

"Yeah, Dean, I think she can take it. I mean, I only talked about you constantly. She said it herself. It was like I was in love with someone else. Plus, we had no love life. I think she'll actually be okay."

"NO!" Noel hissed into Sam's face. She threw her arms up in her defense. "What, you're gay all of a sudden?"

"This isn't up for discussion, Noel. I love him, you love Frank. So why stay? So I can fake my way through life? Pretending that baby is mine? I can't do that, Noel." Sam readjusted in his seat sitting back into the sofa. Sam was so happy Dean decided to stay in the car.

"But I can't have a relationship with Frank! He's already married!" Noel stood up and waved her hands into the air. Sam rolled his eyes and gripped his hand on his leg.

"Not to be mean, Noel, but not my problem. I wished that we could separate peacefully, but I guess you're gonna make this impossible."

"No, Sam." Noel sat back down and sighed. "No, No, No, You can leave. And we'll be alright. I'm just pissed that our marriage had to end this way."

"Good, Noel. Good. I'm glad you understand. We got a place in Norton, Kansas. You're free to visit anytime."

"You already got a place?!"

"Yeah, Noel. We stopped on the way home. Can I please just go pack now?"

"Whatever, Sam; go ahead. I'll send you the divorce papers next week."

"I'm sorry, Noel. This was gonna happen rather Dean got involved or not."

Sam went upstairs and gathered up his belongings into 3 duffel bags. Slinging 2 over one shoulder and one over the other. He said goodbye to Noel who finally caved in and gave Sam a big hug.

"I'll call you later, Sam."

Sam walked out of his old house, duffle bags in hands and smiled at Dean. Dean popped the trunk while Sam plopped his baggage down.

"How'd it go, Sammy?"

"Pretty well, actually. She's gonna send the divorce papers next week. Your turn, big bro."

Sam and Dean got back onto the road. They finally got out of San Francisco, Sam resting his head on the window, thinking about his new life with Dean. He twisted the ring on his middle finger, thinking about his birthday spent with his new partner.

"So I was thinkin'," Dean interrupted Sam's train of thought. "We're gonna need food and stuff for the house. I looked, and there is a market about 3 blocks from our house."

They drove the 6 hours straight until they reached L.A. Sam had only been there a couple times, but his eyes lit up with wonder every time. He stared up and out the window, smiling gloriously at the palm trees. He watched convertibles, and other fancy cars go past, his eyes chased every one.

They arrived at Dean's and he let out a loud sigh.

"Same thing? Or do you wanna come in?"

"I don't know. Should I come in?"

"If you want; I don't know how she'll react. I know we don't have much between us, so I don't think she'll slap you or anything."

"I'll come in. I'm assuming your conversation with Lisa'll last longer than Noel and I's did. Plus, I don't wanna sit in this stuffy car."

"Hey, be nice to baby or she might break down outta spite on the way back to Kansas."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, baby." Sam said jokingly, mocking his older brother.

They approached the house cautiously and Dean walked in Sam falling behind.

"Lisa?" Dean bellowed.

They heard a commotion upstairs along with loud swearing, both male and female.

"I'm guessin' Tim's here." Dean frowned at looked at his Sam who was giving a sorrowful look.

Lisa rushed down the first set of stairs, hair all a mess.

"D-Dean. You aren't supposed to be home til later."

"It's nice to see you too, sweetheart." Dean smirked.

"Dean, I know you heard. I-I'm sorry." she scratched her head. "I screwed up, okay? Hey, Sam." she walked down to the end of the stairs, giving Sam a polite wave and a smile and places her hands onto Dean's cheeks.

Dean pushed her hands away immediately, glaring at her.

"Hey, Sam? Don't you do that, Lisa. Don't you lie to me! I've known, for a while, okay? But in our bed? Really, Lisa? Fine, I'm here to tell you I'm leaving. Sammy and I are moving in together over in Kansas. I hope you and Tim have a freggin' awesome life together!" Dean screamed, loud enough for the man hiding upstairs to hear.

Dean grabbed Sam by the hand and pulled him out of the door, leaving his life with Lisa and belongings behind.

"You wanna spend the night in a motel, or do you wanna head back to Kansas?"

Dean said with anger erupting into his voice, jamming the key into the ignition and tearing up the asphalt of the road as he took off like a bullet in a gun.

"Up to you. I mean, you're the one that's pissed."

"I just... Ugh..." Dean slowed down for a stop sign in the cozy cul-de-sac. "I didn't think it would bother me. You know first-hand, I moved on. But seeing her, you know, like that... It gets under my skin."

"That's alright, Dean." Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "it's healthy to be , actually."

"I just want you to know that even though this bothers me, I love you. I love you and only you. Okay?"

"I know, Dean. Doesn't bother me."

Sam rubbed his hand down dean's shoulder and put his hand on top of Dean's on the steering wheel.

"Why don't we find a hotel, and you can show me how much you love me?"

Dean grinned at Sam and they found a hotel somewhere close. They both made sure they received their rewards for a difficult day's work.

"Do you think they'll get over it?" Sam looked at Dean with dreary post-orgasm eyes.

"We did." Dean laughed and snuggled into Sam's arm. "Sammy, I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Sam smiled and rolled over towards his brother and fell asleep in his lover's arms.


	6. 2 Years Later

•2 years later•

"Yeah, Bobby, but I got him a ring 2 years ago. Wouldn't it be... I dunno, repetitive to get him another?" Dean leaned across the table.

"You're proposing, you idgit. You hafta get'em a ring."

Bobby lightly tapped the side of Dean's head as to tell him to get a clue.

"Diamond? Think Sam'll want a diamond?" Dean said, stroking his non-existent goatee.

"No, Audrey Hepburn. Boys don't like diamonds. Just get'em a gold band."

Dean and Sam told Bobby about the Winchester's relationship about 6 months after they moved in together, and he was strangely okay with it. 'I knew that you two bastards would end up together. You already fight like a married couple." was all Bobby had to say.

Dean confirmed with Bobby that it was a good idea to get Sam a ring, as opposed to a necklace to make their union official. Unlawful; but official.

Dean was going to shop for a ring for his baby brother and ask him to marry him this weekend at the cabin. He had a candlelit dinner and everything set up.

Dean set out with a certain ring in mind, not sure if his brother would care if he asked him the weekend before his birthday, seeing how it was their anniversary.

He went to a few jewelry stores, scoping out the inventory, until he found the perfect one of all places. Tiffany's. He had a polite conversation with the clerk woman, explaining he was asking his 'brot-boyfriend' to marry him.

She pointed at the case, and there it was; a gold ring with a silver banner going through the middle.

It turns out; it wasn't as expensive as Dean thought. So he bought it right away, and shoved the felt case in his leather jacket pocket and walked home.

Sam was home when Dean got there, sitting on the couch with his feet up on the table, wrapped in a blanket and surrounded by crumpled tissues, watching Dr. Sexy, M.D.

"I thought you didn't get into this kinda stuff. You look like you just got your period."

Sam hung his head and admitted.

"It sucked me in, you _jerk_."

Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and snuck to the upstairs bedroom; putting the ring in the sock drawer, and hiding the felt box in the stinkiest pair of socks so that Sam wouldn't go near them.

Dean heard Sam coming up the stairs and quickly shut the drawer, ripping his clothes off, as if he was preparing for a shower.

"How was Bobby?"

"Disappointed you weren't there, Moose."

"M'sorry. If I wasn't so sick-" Sam said miserably, falling into the door jam.

"I told him. He was fine. He said he'll come in to see you next month."

Dean walked over and put the back of his hand to Sam's head, snicking at his brother for even being up the stairs.

"You shouldn't be standing, hun. Do I have to tie you to the couch?" Dean shoved a finger into Sam's shoulder.

"Sounds kinky." Sam said as excited as he could in the current position he was in.

"It's not. I'm serious Sam."

"Fine." Sam slumped onto Dean and kissed his forehead, sure not to spread the sickness. "I just need sweatpants."

Dean walked into the bathroom to start the water when he heard something thump to the floor.

"Dean? What the hell is this?" Sam said enthusiastically.

Dean quickly turned off the water and walked out of the bathroom to find Sam standing there with the felt box in his hands, staring at the gold band in wonderment.

"Uh- You're not supposed to see that."

Sam ran his finger along the gold band, focusing on the silver band in the middle.

"Is this-Is this mine?"

Dean walked over to Sam, and clasped his hand around Sam's. He dropped onto one knee, naked, in front of his brother.

"Sam, it's an engagement ring. I was gonna ask you to marry me this weekend. But I guess cat's outta the bag now. So…" Dean looked into Sam's eyes, which were focused on Dean, kneeling in front of him. "Sam Winchester… Will you marry me?"

Dean stood up, anticipating Sam's answer. He pulled the ring out of the box and held it between his pointer finger and thumb, offering in to Sam.

"Yes, Dean. _God,_ Yes."

Dean hugged Sam tightly, kissing his neck and muttering 'I love you' over and over. Dean smiled at Sam and slipped the ring onto Sam's left ring finger.

Dean tugged Sam to the bed, sitting down at the edge and patted the spot next to him. Sam sat down, staring at the ring on his finger.

"Do you like it?" Dean blushed, unsure if he was dreaming.

"It's great, Dean. It's- It's more than great. It's amazing."

"Eh, I had a whole plan set out. Bobby found us a cabin out in South Dakota for the weekend and I was gonna cook somethin'."

"You? Cook? Then I woulda known somethin' was up." Sam chuckled and kissed Dean's cheek.

"Shaddaup, Sammy. I'm serious. I had a whole speech laid out and everything. You just blew a plan I've been keeping from you for months."

"Tell me, then. " Sam pushed his hand through Dean's hair. "Tell me your speech."

"No way. Now it's awkward. You'll freggin' make fun of me."

"I won't. Scout's honor."

"Dude, you know you can't say that. You weren't a scout."

"I know. Okay, fine. I promise," Sam kissed the bridge of Dean's nose. "I won't," Then moved down to his chin. "Make fun." Sam kissed Dean's lips and poked his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean pushed away to catch his breath and took a deep sigh.

"Fine. I was gonna do the whole down on one knee thing and I was gonna say, 'Sammy, I love you. You've always been my little brother, and now you're my partner. You're fun, cute, the love of my life, and the center of my universe. These have been the best two years of my life." Dean stopped and focused his eyes on his lap as he blushed. "I was gonna look you in the eyes and say 'Baby, will you marry me?'"

Dean looked over at Sam who was blushing himself; with tears in his eyes.

"I'm almost sorry I found this tonight. You're so good to me, De."

"Yeah, well, ya blew it. Well at least we can tell people our last names now."

"No, Dean. It doesn't matter where it was; doesn't matter when. I love you, and I wanna marry you. "

Dean leaned in to kiss Sam and Sam accepted, smiling widely at how happy he was to be where he was.

In each other's arms, they laid back and fell asleep.

The next week they took another road trip to Iowa, which is the closest place that accepts gay marriage. The whole way back, they spoke of old times; which bonded them together. Cheating wives; who drove them together again and made sure they would never be apart. And road trips home; which brought them together forever.

THE END


End file.
